


Date of Rebirth

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: ...or well mourning as much as lucifer can manage which is basically just pondering, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Lucilius' funeral.





	Date of Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no beta, so if theres a typo or a missing word...I'm sorry.

_“How does it feel to have your creator’s blood on your hands?”_

…

    Funerals were a rare occurrence for Astrals. Death was uncommon and whenever it happened it was a quiet event; a whisper between colleagues about someone that was no longer among them. They did not mourn the dead either – it was a custom associated with Sky Dwellers. Instead they honored those few deemed worthy enough to be remembered with a ceremony.

    Lucilius was one of them – being a genius creator whose work was spread across the sky, he was a first among Astrals.

    The hall appointed for the ceremony was a citadel close to the old Astral Laboratory. It was spacious enough to host it and its architecture was grandiose enough to be used for the occasion. Astrals piled around the tall white pillars, gossiping in small cliques. 

"How did it happen?"

"This is impossible."

"I heard a rumor that one of his beasts did it."

“That’s very careless of Lucilius.”

     Their whispers drowned each other in a cacophony. While some of them came to visit Lucilius for the last time, many came to see the legendary creator for the first.

     The Supreme Primarch was also present. He drifted through the crowd like a phantom. His wings were tucked close to himself and his heart was heavy. Lucifer wanted this, he told himself, he wanted to honor his friend, or at least the friend he thought he had.

    Suspicion never fell on him. To everyone, he remained the dutiful Supreme Primarch, one of the few primals that remained and curbed the rebellion of his fellows, bringing them to the Astrals’ justice. While his body moved obediently, perfectly following the order that controlled his life, his mind was a million miles away. Lucifer kept replaying their last conversation over and over.

_“To follow the Creator’s every whim, confined to the cradle allotted to us…is most depressing. Wouldn’t you agree?”_

   Could he have done better? Could he have stopped his friend before it was too late? Could he have stopped his fellow primals? Could he have saved the innocent ones that disappeared during the rebellion? Or spared the ones that were thrown in Pandemonium? Could he still help them…?

_“What a pointless thing you’ve done…”_

     Lucilius’ legacy lay dormant. No matter how hard he tried, Lucifer couldn’t destroy it. It kept regenerating over and over and Lucifer quickly realized that he wasn’t powerful enough to completely wipe it away. He figured that Lucilius made certain that Lucifer wouldn’t be able to destroy it, or at least not alone. The best he could do by himself was to make sure it remained subdued.

     Lucifer tried looking at Lucilius’ research but there were no documents detailing the beast and its creation. Whatever notes were left behind were likely stolen by his underlings. There were a few other primarchs working directly under Lucilius’ orders but they either disappeared or were thrown in Pandemonium.

      There was not much else he could do about the sleeping beast threatening to destroy the skies other than to wait and hope.

_“Even so I …choose to believe in the possibilities of the sky.”_

     When it his turn came to say his goodbyes, Lucifer walked up the small marble steps leading up to the podium where Lucilius was. The Astrals’ curious eyes landed on him as it was quite a fascinating sight to them. Despite Lucilius fame being that of a maker of beasts, Lucifer was his only creation present to send him away.

     Thus the Supreme Primarch faced his creator again. Waiting on the pale marble altar, in an encrusted glass case, Lucilius lied in a bed of white lilies. He was dressed in a simpler robe than what he usually wore. A small cloth covered his neck, hiding the fatal wound.

      Lucifer remained silent in front of him. He didn’t know what to say nor did he have anything he wanted to say so he simply put one of his fallen plumes on top of the case. It still shone in its usual radiant brilliance as it should and as it always will. It was just as Lucilius had made them to be.

      Lucilius looked as if he was peacefully asleep. It was a rare thing to see on his friend’s face - his features were relaxed in a neutral expression. He looked barely recognizable, an ordinary being. It was a far cry from the much feared by the primals researcher, or the much respected by Astrals creator and the friend with whom they pondered the fate of the skies.

     However, Lucifer had doubts whether he ever truly knew him.

…

     After the ceremony, Lucifer remained in the citadel’s hall, still as a statue as he watched the Astrals shuffle out with the same lively chattered they’d entered with. A few occasionally stared him, but most just walked by, whispering without worry or shame in their voice as they gossiped about him.

“His wings are so dazzling…”

“It’s kind of weird to see a primal around here, don’t you think? I suppose even those things can mourn.”

“Lucifer isn’t your average primal though. He’s Lucilius’ masterpiece. He’s special.”

    Or words such as...

“They really do look identical.”

“Indeed. It’s like you’re looking at a ghost.”

    Lucifer wasn’t riled up by their comments. He spent enough time around Astrals to know what they thought of primals. Their ambition towards the sky was unstoppable and the primal beasts were valuable tools needed to keep the world in control – to them that was perfect order. To him, this was what it took to ensure peace remained and he could perform his duties as the Supreme Primarch. 

     After the rebellion things changed. The gap between primals and Astrals was bigger. They were valuable, but they were not to be trusted. They were proven to indeed be disposable – free will was seen as useless and they were labeled defective.

     Even Lucilius’ death wasn’t a detriment to the Astral’s plans. There were enough mechanisms put in place so that they could advance without him. More and more primals were going to be created.

     His death helped with nothing the Primals locked in Pandemonium. His death only temporarily halted the abomination he created…

    When everyone left and the hall was empty, Lucifer remained. He didn’t have any immediate duty to attend to and nobody told him anything as he stayed behind. The Supreme Primarch was left to his lonesome to ponder. 

    The rebellion. His friend’s plan. What to do with the legacy…Maybe it wasn’t too late to help the other primals. Maybe it wasn’t too late to save him…

     Lost in his thoughts, Lucifer was brought to reality when he noticed another faint presence in proximity. Perhaps because of the fact he was a primal. Perhaps because of the fact that he was the Supreme Primarch with his acute senses, he heard the soft flapping of wings and saw someone standing next to the altar.

 “Who’s there?”

     Lucifer’s voice echoed in the large, empty hall.

“Oh? I didn’t think you’d remain here.”

     In a softer tone, his voice echoed back at him. Lucifer became alert as a mirror version of himself, six white wings stretched out, turned towards him. Unlike him, the doppelganger had a radiant smile on his face.

“Who are you?” Lucifer asked.

“You were hasty.” The mirror version looked at ease. “Don’t worry. I am not your enemy.”

      An instinct buried deep inside Lucifer activated. Most likely it something his friend put in as a defense mechanism whenever he perceived danger. His wings stretched out and he tapped into his powers. White plumes fell in the great hall, slowly like snow – excess energy scattering around. But he didn’t attack yet. Lucifer wasn’t going to make the same mistake as before.

“You are being hasty again.” The mirror version’s tone wasn’t accusatory.

“Answer my question.” Lucifer walked closer, still on guard. With Lucilius’ legacy being a secret, Lucifer couldn’t eliminate the possibility that there were other creations he didn’t know about. For example, a proper back-up for the Supreme Primarch in case he was destroyed or went rogue.

      The stranger, raised his hands in surrender. In a small flash, his wings disappeared and his feet touched the ground. A pair of small white wings appeared on his back. Lucifer noted that they didn’t look like proper wings at all.

“Normally you’re not supposed to notice me but…I guess as expected from the Supreme Primarch.” His tone remained casual as he spoke.

“You’re not really a primal…” Lucifer sensed.

    Primals were created by the Astrals as weapons and tools and some were considered to be equal to the ancient gods. Lucifer knew of their existence, in theory. He had read about the Creation myth and the Gods many times before but he never saw one himself. He even asked Lucilius a few times about them but his friend was very dismissive.

“ _You’ve far surpassed my wildest dreams…_ ” Lucilius’ words echoed in his mind again.

     Realization dawned on Lucifer. 

“You’re…” _The original._

“You may call me Lucio.”

      Lucifer glanced at the glass casket, stunned. Lucilius was still sleeping peacefully, surrounded by white lilies. Lucio stood still, patiently waiting as Lucifer’s powers calmed.

“Astrals don’t die so easily.” Lucio commented.

“You’re not an Astral.” Lucifer interjected.

“He wasn’t an Astral exactly either.”

     Lucifer walked up to him, his pale blue eyes meeting the same pale blue. It really was like he was looking in a mirror. Except for the tiny wings.

“Why are you here?”

“Same reason as you. To witness.” Lucio’s charming smile remained. “Isn’t a custom to mourn those that are no longer with us?”

“Not for us.”

     Lucio’s expression softened. Was this sympathy? Lucifer didn’t know how to read his expression as it was something new to see on his features.

     His gaze landed on the altar again.

“He’s gone isn’t he?”

“As he should be. Don’t be sad.”

   Sadness. Was he sad? Lucifer wasn’t certain. He turned back to him, wanting to interject for a second time but noticed that Lucio’s expression wasn’t as bright anymore. Perhaps the comment was more towards himself than him.

    They remained in complete silence for a few moments, overlooking the fallen Astral. Perhaps because the stranger had the same face as himself or perhaps because he had the same face as his friend, the shared silence helped ease Lucifer’s mind in its comforting familiarity.

     He didn’t know where Lucio came from or what his plan was. He didn’t know if he should trust him but Lucio likely had the power to strike him down by now if he really wanted to.

     Lucio claimed he wasn’t an enemy. Maybe he was an ally.

“You should remain here and watch over the skies. I’ll keep watch of the Otherworld and Pandemonium.”

       Pandemonium …Lucifer didn’t like thinking about that place. Given the choice he would rather not go there so Lucio was doing him a favor.

“Will I see you again?” Lucifer asked.

“If you wish so. I would like to see you under less, ah, dire circumstances…” Lucio’s smile returned as he turned towards Lucifer. Again, Lucifer briefly wondered if him or his friend could ever manage such a genuine expression. ”A lot of chaos befell the world recently. As the Supreme Primarch your job is very important.”

“Yes. I understand.”

       Lucifer nodded. His duties were not something he could abandon. The future was unknown to him but he decided he’s going to trust fate. He’d made the resolution to believe in the skies future. It was his purpose to watch over the world and if he stopped…then what had everything up until this point amounted to?

     The doppelganger seemed content with his answer. In another flash of light, his six white wings stretched out to their full length again. His presence was radiant, drawing Lucifer in. Unfortunately, Lucio was already going to leave.

     But, before he left, Lucifer had one last thing to ask.

“What are you?”

“I am the Arbiter of Dawn.” _Arbiter…_ The title rang familiar to Lucifer but he couldn’t recall why. He made a note to himself to remember to look into it later. “My Master bestowed me with life to bring peace and prosperity. To bring harmony and happiness to this realm. To drive away darkness and the chaos it brings. To be a beacon of light for this world…and to guide its people.”

    Lucio continued. His divine presence was powerful but gentle, not like the awe-aspiring aura the Supreme Primarch possessed. 

“I’m happy to have met you, Lucifer.”

“Same to you.” Lucifer tried to manage a smile, similar to the calming one Lucio had but whether he was successful or not, the answer was not indulged.

   Once Lucio was gone and he remained alone in the hallway, Lucifer turned to Lucilius one last time.

“Goodbye, my friend.” He uttered and left as well.

     He needed to return to Canaan soon. The skies were full of possibilities and he had much to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> long end note/rambling, you may skip,  
> ever wondered how lyria never managed to sense lucio was a primal?
> 
> anyway, there's probably 3 luciluci ships but its mostly open interpretation. one single line for sandy so...good luck guessing  
> also the astrals are assholes.  
> this is probably the first and only time I'd write all 3 lucis in the same room outside of parody (...or you know, porn). does it count if one of them is dead?  
> this lucifer is written as a bit more riled up/emotional maybe, so hes pondering a lot. the way he was angsting when he killed faa or when he was trying to no-homo sandy with the parenting shit when babusan stabbed him in the guts made me D I E.  
> also I dont know if the lucio part is padding but I wanted to try writing both of them meeting so here we go, family gathering at the funeral. a few wild theories, probably, and liberties taken in mind for lucio based on materials already given (ex. lucio saw the world before it split)  
> by the way the whole "not being an astral" thing - I mostly go off by how bubs was described as an astral "but became something worse" and how bubs is also stated to come from the otherworld/crimson horizon and is the singularity, AND THEY KEEP SWITCHING THAT THING A LOT,  
> furthemore, the gods and astrals were said to have worked together (in regards to creating/sealing shit in pande)
> 
> basically, GBF plot is like a jigsaw but every once in a while they hit it with a hammer and fucks up your puzzle arrangement. I think they got a bit better in the last...2 years or so but its still...
> 
> the great lucio paradox. but one thing is certain for lucio,
> 
> he is a very good boy.


End file.
